syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Syphon Filter 3 Plot Sypnosis
Syphon Filter 3 - Main Plot Sypnosis Game Intel by Spirit Slasher Secretary of State Vince Hadden brings in Gabe, Lian, and Mujari to testify in Congress about their relationship to the Agency. He considers all three to be guilty, and questions them after they assassinate Shi Hao from a hotel in Japan. The three do not realize that Hadden is involved in the conspiracy, and is looking for scapegoats. Gabe begins by describing the first Syphon Filter investigation. He and Lian went to Costa Rica to find missing agent Ellis. When the two arrive, the two see that Erich Rhoemer has ordered Ellis killed, but Gabe must continue his mission and identify what Rhoemer was doing at the drug plantation. Gabe chases Rhoemer onto an airplane despite his Agency superior Edward Benton warning against it. Gabe did not know back then that Benton and the Agency controlled Rhoemer, who escaped on the plane. Mujari testifies next, and tells Hadden how he once worked for a resistance during the Apartheid era in South Africa. At the Pugari gold mine, he discovered that mining slaves had caught a deadly plague and the mine owners were covering it up. Mujari retrieved samples and gave them to Teresa. When it's Lian's turn to testify, she mentions her first meeting with Gabe during the Soviet occupation of Afghanistan. Lian was working for the Chinese MSS, and Gabe saved her from an ambush. In turn, she agreed to distract Soviet forces so he could move a convoy of weapons into Kabul. During Lian's testimony, Gabe goes to Ireland with Mi6 agent Maggie Powers in an effort to sink a shipment of Syphon Filter. Onboard the S.S. Lorelei, Gabe plants several explosives and finds a document that will point to a virus test site in Australia. He also looks for any information on the mysterious arms consortium that controls the Agency. With the bombs set, he and Maggie leave the freighter. While Lian is describing how she met Elsa Weissenger at the Cosa Rica mission, Gabe and Maggie fight IRA terrorists looking to take the virus themselves. Gabe uncovers a mole in Mi6, Nigel Cummings, who is aiding them. He kills Nigel and secures the last viral transport on the docks. Then they sink the S.S. Lorelei. Back in Washington, D.C., Gabe talks about his first meeting with Benton in Afghanistan. Benton claimed to be a CIA agent transporting weapons to Afgans rebelling against the Soviets, but when Gabe and Ellis escort the convoy, the Afgans attack them. Gabe gets into Kabul and meets Lian, who sets up the diversion. However, a tank gets in their way, so Gabe destroys it. He learns that Benton was supplying arms to the Soviets, and was really an Agency operative. As Hadden questions Gabe, Lian teams up with Maggie to kidnap Elsa from the Australian test site. Elsa is ready to betray the conspirators since Aramov left her behind, and she has Lian assemble a vaccine for aborigines held captive by Commander Silvers. Silvers plans to kill the test subjects, so Lian kills him first. When she returns to Elsa, Lian finds her gone. Hadden accuses Gabe of lying and corruption. He thinks Gabe murdered Teresa Lipan, but Teresa surprises him by appearing in person. Chance had only injured her, not killed. She describes her first meeting with Gabe during her time as an officer with the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, and Firearms. A group of NSA agents headed by Colonel Silvers were posing as FBI to eradicate a private militia that had recovered data from a government satellite. Gabe, as an Agency operative, saved her life, and helped her when she rescued the wife and son of the militia leader. She left the ATF and joined the Agency. Teresa faked her death to find the people behind the Agency. Her investigations into Aramov yielded a connection to Vince Hadden himself. Before Gabe can arrest him, Mara murders Hadden. She and several consortium terrorists take over the Senate building, but Gabe prevents her from detonating any explosives. He chases her onto a train full of hostages, and wounds her, thinking it will do. Yet Mara escapes later on. Gabe promises he will find her, but for now the Syphon Filter crisis is over since the death of Hadden. Gabe will become the new Agency director, and frees it from corruption. Little does he know that an operation is ongoing near the S.S. Lorelei's wreck site. People are recovering the viral crates. Category:Syphon Filter 3